Super Robot Wars Original Generation: The Return of the Einst Army
by Mia Kuran
Summary: The Einst may be long gone, but another group of shadowy identities are trying to revive the Einst Army. And thus, began another historical war.


**_First time posting a fanfic. Oh well, this is my very first chapter and I'm working hard for the second chapter. Sounds rashy? Oh-noe-noes. HEHE. I'm just startin' so let's get going and let the curtains open~!_**

**_Chapter One_**

The war against the Einst is finally over. The original operations resumed as the DC movement decreased gradually. Some, however, refused to surrender and ended up in prison. But then, those who valued their life decided to join EFA, as a dying wish to the fallen leader Bian Zoldark.

2 years later...

-Aura Coast, Inner Base-

At the commading room, a lady in formal Space Colony uniform busily typing on her computer. She looked like Tsugumi Takakura, only that her hair is shorter and quite taller than Tsugumi. Her cobalt blue eyes, all focused on the monitor as she typed and paused for some time. Minutes later, she stopped and took off her analyzing glasses.

Just as she leaned on her office chair, a man in formal commnder uniform entered the room, carrying a folder with him. Judging by his appearamce, he's older than the lady and has creases on his eyes. Though old-looking, he has an energetic body structure, since he's muscular and tall.

He looked at the lady and sat down opposite her direction. The lady put on her glasses again and shook her head, "What brings you here, Commander?"

"I want to see your report now" the old Commander said, slumping the folder on her desk. The lady sighed and opened the table drawers, scanning for important papers. While she's looking at it, the old Commander lighted a pipe smoke and looked at the huge window glass, which has a full ocean view.

"It's been two years since the alien outbreak emerged in our world. No doubt this time we'll have peace" the old Commander mumbled. The lady stopped searching and looked at him.

"Even if the peace's here, still we must act. Who knows another worst-case scenario might happened, just like what happened back in previous war" the lady replied. The old Commander nodded.

"I highly doubt that peace is really here. The President hasn't really gave a clear announcement regarding the situation at space. I hope that Lefina and her team will be alright"

"We will be seeing them again, as usual"

"True"

The lady handed to him a portfolio and another folder. The old Commander opens the portfolio and started reading. While waiting, the lady stood up and prepared coffee for them.

"Hmm... Interesting" the old Commander said as he scans to the next page. Then he stopped and put down the portfolio.

"So the Space Colony's giving our mechs some modifications again?" he asked. The lady nodded as she placed the coffee at the table and sat down again.

"The Space Colony was intrigued by the new mech Shinn has. In fact, it's made of alien technology and its structures are based of a gravity anomaly similar to that of the Aerogaters, mostly close-related to Astranagant or Judecca"

"Hmm. The big bosses of Aerogaters. Not bad for his mech though. His mech is quite huge. Our hangar won't fit right for him"

"The mechanic team had taken care of that. For now, the technical team and the modifier team from the Space Colony are making adjustments and upgrades at Rein Weisstria, as well as at Azrael too, while at the same time having combat simulation for prototype test"

"Very nice of them. Space Colony's much well-informed than those in TLI"

"You may say that, but they're also mass-producing Grungust series, as well as some Super Robots that they have"

"So they're still preparing for another war outbreak?"

"I can't be certain of that, but I'm sure they're just getting things ready"

"I see."

The old Commader put off the smoke pipe and stood at the huge glass window, looking at the calm waves of the ocean.

"Relena, I want you to check out the two. Although they're under Shu's supervision in their training combat, I want to know they're still fine" the old Commander said.

"That's no problem Sir. In fact, Dr. Shu told me the two are really good and he has no difficulty teaching them"

"I'm happy for that, but still, their safety is a must. Just keep an eye at the two, okay?"

"Yes Sir"

-Combat Simulation-

At the combat field, there stands the mighty Grandzon while on the mid-air is the huge Rein Weisstria, with a Neutron Buster Cannon on. The Grandzon's preparing for the Black Hole attack when a long-ranged cannon interrupted the charging process, thus putting the Grandzon in disarray. But then, it was about to charge when the grand Azrael send out Passive Bits and Gravity Familiars toward it. The Grandzon blocked the bit attacks, but its right armor was pierced by the Azrael's Edge End.

"Enough! You people are going to kill me in no time" Shu declared as the two gigantic mechs stopped attacking. The combat simulation was over and the test field was all green again.

Shu gave a sigh and looked at the two mechs, "I see you're growing stronger and tactically focused, Shinn"

"I'm used for consecutive attacks so I can chain up any kind of attacks that my mech has" the guy pilot of the Azrael, Shinn Kiryuu replied.

Shinn, being the young pilot of the ATX Team, has a slanting bangs showing his left eye halfway, and a spikey hair. He wears a cross earring, along with some tiny ones at his left ear. He appears as stubborn and arrogant, although he has a gentle nature.

Shu nodded and looked at the standing Rein Weisstria. Its wings are quite a show, as it glows intensely, with glowing feathers dropping everytime the wings are being flapped.

"Ayane?" Shu called. The Rein Weisstria looked at him.

"Hm?" a girl's voice asked. It's Ayane Kuran, another young pilot of the team, although among the members, she's the youngest one and at the same time the most intelligent.

"You've been silent as always. Why not try to talk?" Shu asked. Ayane gave a silent answer.

"Um, Sir, you might don't want to give her an idea about what you're trying to ask" Shinn said. Shu would only laugh.

"She knows it, actually. That's why she's still quiet"

"It's because you're the one telling her when to speak or when to not answer"

"That's because she isn't a talkative one; you'll have to consider her part if you want to know about her"

"Look who's talking"

Shu laughed again while Shinn sighed. The simulation has been disengaged and Shinn had already went off at his mech and was waiting for Shu and Ayane to come. Just then, a tall, sick-looking gentleman met up with him. Shinn looked at him.

"Commander Leon. What is it?" he asked. The gentleman Commander Leon cleared his throat.

"Just checking in. I just want to see you two being well and..." Looking at Shu, Commander Leon shook his head, "Dr. Shu, is Shinn making rude behavior towards you?"

"What the—" Shinn gasped, but Ayane hushed him.

"Oh, he's fine, Sir. He's respectable and level-headed. Although his arrogance in battle makes him quite vulnerable for some point" Shu said. Shinn made a facepalm while Ayane would look away. Commander Leon nodded in agreement, then looked at Shinn.

"Oh boy, how big you've changed. Before you used to be a hostile one. Now, look at yourself" he said. Shinn groaned.

"Don't treat me like I was a kid"

"You're still young, Shinn. Enjoy your youth years. You might don't want to waste 'em"

"I see you still have that attitude of yours, Commander" Shu interrupted. Leon would only smile.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, Commander, Dr. Shu..." Ayane asked. Shu nodded while Leon busily scans the reports of the combat simulation. Then he looked at her and nodded.

"You may go now"

Shinn hurriedly left the combat field while Ayane was lagging behind. While walking, Ayane looked at Shinn with puzzled look. Although she knows how arrogant Shinn is, but in her mind, he's just acting like he's the boss. And that's what makes him look very annoying.

"Shinn" she said, halting him. Shinn looked at her.

"What is it, Ayane-chan?"

"What's with hurry anyway? Are you chasing after someone? Or being chased by someone?"

"Me? Of course not. I'm hungry, you know. Let's go" he said as he walked again. Ayane would only sigh and walked towards the cafeteria.

-Back at the simulation combat field-

Shu and Leon are talking privately in the command room. Leon lifts up a paper and carefully reading them while Shu waited patiently as he reads them. Several minutes passed, Leon stopped reading and cleared his throat.

"The results are very desirable. You made a perfect training exercises for him" he said. Shu would only smile.

"I can see from his potential that he can be a fierce fighter, although sometimes his arrogance often overlaps with his abilities"

"It is, in fact, that his arrogance is his strength, Sir. No doubts. It is clearly observable" Shu replied. Leon nodded.

"Yes, that's true. Although that part of him is something I want to get rid of at him"

"Just leave it be. And about Ayane..."

Leon put on his glasses and leaned at his chair, "How about her?"

"She often puts grace and balance in her stance, as well as her sharpness of sniping enemy units. Especially the spy ones. Her aim's perfect and she has excellent ranged skills. Long-ranged is her specialty"

"As I though. Ayane has good eyes in sniping, since she's a professional in archery and marksmanship. She never gets tired of impressing me with that skills"

The two went silent as Leon turned on the TV and a big headline appeared. Then it showed the exhibition of Thor in Geneva. Leon had a confused reaction while Shu remained straight and calm.

"Today's the exhibition day of the new Thor series, created by the man of great intelligence, Hwang Wei. They are to exhibit what a Thor can do, its live ammunitions, its features, and most of all, its making process!" the news reported roared. His voice was droned down by the loud cheers and excitement of the audience.

Leon turned off the tv and put down the remote. Shu was sipping a coffee.

"What do you think, Dr. Shirakawa?" Leon asked. Shu placed down the coffee and looked at him.

"I highly doubt this. Hwang Wei isn't a person you can easily trust. He has lots of tricks up to his sleeve" Shu said. Leon looked away, thinking of other things.

"True. He never swore allegiance to any side. Nor the aliens"

"And this Thor series that he'll be showing, it's more like a trap. We can't be certain if he is true or not"

"What's your plan?"

"My plan?" Shu asked, a bit surprised. Leon gave him s straight look.

"Yes, a plan. Plan for this. Edgar's aware of this, as well as the other personnel here. It's better for us to make precautions as of now. And yet, this base is just a hour away from Geneva"

Shu went silent for a while, then looked at Leon, "So you're telling me to make a move now?"

"For emergency purposes"

Shu leaned at his chair and crossed his arms, "I see. Well..."

-Kurogane-

The news is still ongoing. Everyone in the briefing room are watching as the news reporter gives out further discussions about the exhibition day. Ryusei was staring at the television screen, wowed by the structures of the Thor series, while the others sternly listen to every speck of detail. After the news, Viletta turned off the television and looked at the people.

"Looks like Hwang Wei's going to show his creations" Irm said. Viletta nodded.

"It's been long time since he was making those. But I'm surprised he created those super robots yearly"

"Every year, he mass-produces for about 40-45 Thor series. Which is really impressive, because seeing the structures from head to toe, they're sophiscated" Aya added.

"I wonder if he experienced having financial crisis with his creations. Making one Thor is already expensive, what more for 40-45 Thors?" Rai asked. Ryusei would only smile in anticipation.

"You may never know what that robot can do. Wooh! It's super awesome! I want to see it personally!"

"Not again, Ryusei. You're being a mecha freak again" Rai sighed. But unfortunately, Ryusei just ignored him.

"And yet, I never heard of this Hwang Wei before" Tetsuya said. Irm looked at him.

"Actually, he's the creator of the super robots that was used during the Balmar invasion in Space 35 years ago. He was known to be the youngest creator of super robots" Robert explained. Ryusei made some "wow" noise.

"If that so, then these Thors...?" Irm cut-off his sentence. Viletta looked at him.

"Those are the newest creations that Hwang Wei made. His greatest creation is the birth of Lion, which was mass-produced by the Isurugi Industries. Can't blame them, though"

"Birth of the Lion series? What was like before?" Rai asked.

"Come to think about it, it's like a Guarlion too, only that it's not a hanging one. More like a slim type. With railgun at its right and a cannon on the left. It was later modified by the Isurugi Industries because of financial crisis with the cannon's modifications."

"Woah, a Lion with a cannon? It was real good if they make it to reality..." Ryusei pouted.

"As I said before, you can't blame them for that. Well, it's really true that Hwang Wei's technology is far better than those of the others. So modifying one of his works can be quite a money-grabber"

Then everyone went silent. Ryusei's making a whistling noise to quell off the silence. Rai would only stare at him while Aya would only shook her head.

Ryusei, in his impatience, couldn't hold any longer and stood up, "What if we go there and watch? I have a bad feeling about this Thor robots"

"Hm? All of a sudden, Ryu?" Irm smirked. But Ryusei didn't laughed.

"This is serious, Lt. I dunno, but at first, it was very cool to see them. Actually I could jump there if I wanted to"

"Then now?" Rai asked sharply.

"Now, there's something that is so highly suspicious about the robot. For the first place, how come Hwang Wei had that kind of robot and were producing them as many as 40 Thors in a year? Rob said that mass-producing a Thor is highly expensive, and this can only concludes that Hwang Wei has a sponsor"

"He has a point" Viletta spoke. Everyone in the room looked at her.

"Hwang Wei isn't that wealthy man. He's just like any other manufacturers of Super Robots, started from the scratch. In fact, he is not allegiated to any side. DC or EFA. He sides no one. His creations were just modified after some of the manufacturers, including the Isurugi Industries and Mao Industries, bought its original version and later on mass-produced after modifying its specifications."

"Hmm. You got it right, Capt. Viletta" Ryusei replied.

"Nice, Ryu. I didn't know you're keen observer" Mai said. Ryusei would only blush.

"Okay, so what's on your mind then?" Viletta asked.

Ryusei didn't replied for a while. In fact, he was thinking. But then, he looked around and saw everyone's waiting for him to speak. To hide his embarassment, he cleared his throat and shook his head, "Actually, I really doubt this so-called Thor series. I mean, take a closer look of that gigantic robot. The news said the Wei Lin Industries is going to mass-produce the Thors for the impending disaster that may arise, if worst-case scenarios happened. But then, Captain Viletta made it clear that Hwang Wei doesn't swore allegiance to any side. So the biggest question is, for whom those robots will be used? And for what purpose?"

Another several minutes of silence. Ryusei's observation was a riddle for them. The answer is yet to come. Even the Captain of Kurogane, Tetsuya, didn't spoke. Everyone was thinking hard. To think that Hwang Wei's mass-producing the Thors, who will be the benefactor of it? No one could find the exact answer to Ryusei's question.

"So, what's the point of going there to watch an exhibit?" Rai asked, breaking down the silence of the room. Irm made a tsk-tsk sounds.

"If my hunch is right, something might go wrong during the exhibit. Considering that this is a serious matter. DC isn't involved with this. Even the EFA. The announcement of the Thor exhibition is a surprise for all Feds" Viletta said sternly. Everyone nodded, except for Rai who still doubted the idea. But then, it was until Aya looked at him.

"Well, I guess it answers the question. We'll be going there, huh?" she said. Tetsuya nodded.

"So, where will the exhibit takes place?" he asked.

"Come to think about it, the news said it is in Genova, Switzerland... The former headquarters of EOT Council" Robert replied. Viletta stood up and crossed her arms.

"Everyone, be prepared for this. We are going there not merely to watch, but to observe and draw conclusions. This is one worst-case scenario, and if ever disaster arises, we'll take safety precautions and follow my orders. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone said, with a salute. Tetsuya nodded and left, to proceed at the bridge.

"Then, meeting adjourned. You have few minutes to prepare. After preparations, proceed to your posts."

_**~End of Chapter One. Chapter two coming soon~**_


End file.
